There has been proposed a light-emitting device in which light emitted from a light source such as a light emitting diode is reflected by a reflection plate having an aperture to flatten an in-plane luminance distribution (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2). The light-emitting device is mounted, as a so-called direct backlight, in a liquid crystal display apparatus.